Altair The King Cobra
Altair The King Cobra is a Cobra Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Online, Location Unknown Theme Song: MandoPony - The Show Must Go On He Has Huge Muscles, Dark-Green Scales With Light-Yellow on His Chest, Stomach and Bottom of His Tail. He Has a Long Tail and Neon-Orange Bandages on His Upper-Arms and Neck. He Has Neon-Orange Eyes, Black Teeth and a Black Snake Tongue Withered Version: He is Extremely Tattered, Missing The Suit on His Hands, Lower-Legs, Feet and Waist. He is Missing Most of The Suit on His Arms and Torso. He is Missing The Left Side of His Mask and Left Eye. Toy Version: He is Slighty Shorter, Made Out of Plastic and With Shinier Eyes and Scales. He Has Dark-Green Cheeks, White Teeth and a Pink Snake Tongue Phantom Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Right Foot. He is Covered in Rips, Loose Wires and Burns. His Right Eye is Normal While The Other is Black With a Phantom Pupil. He Has a Rip on The Left Side of His Mask Nightmare Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand and Right Side of His Mask. He is Missing His Right Forearm and Right Hand With Black Snakes Falling Out Instead of Wires. He Has Loose Wires and Rips All Over His Body. He Has Dark-Red Eyes, Fangs, Teeth, Tongue and Claws Withered Toy Version: He is Missing His Left Hand and Lower Jaw. He is Also Missing The Suit on His Neck, Both Feet, Left Lower-Leg, Right Arm, Right Hand and Waist. His Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. His Left Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket and Slighty Cracked Phantom Toy Version: He Has Rips, Loose Wires, Holes and Burns All Over His Body, Including No Suit on His Left Hand and Lower-Legs, His Left Eye Has a White Pupil While His Other Eye Has a Red Pupil Nightmare Toy Version: He Looks The Same as His Old Nightmare Version, But With Dark-Green Razor-Sharp Teeth and Claws, Bloodshot Eyes and Rusty Blades on His Shoulders and Knees Fredbear Version: He Looks The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart But More Withered, He is Missing His Left Hand and The Suit on His Left Forearm and His Feet. He is Very Rusty and Old With Some Mold Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. He is Missing His Left Arm, Along With The Suit on His Right Foot and Right Hand. He is Also Missing His Left Leg Below The Thigh and He is Covered in Black Loose Wires and Small RIps Golden Version: He is Very Old, Missing The Suit on His Hands and Waist, Both of His Legs are Missing With Wires and Oil Trailing Out. His Eyes are Black With Red Pupils and He Has a Huge Hole on The Top of His Head With Small Loose Wires Poking Out Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With Small Yellow Spots on His Bandages, He Now Has Bandages on His Waist and Thighs. His Eyes are More Shiny Nightmare Fuel Version: He Looks Like His Old and Toy Nightmare Version Combined, Now He Has Longer Claws and Spikes on His Elbows. He is Also Stained With Some Blood Demolished Version: He is Very Withered and Tattered, He is Missing His Left Hand and Right Arm. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Foot and Right Lower-Leg. His Cheeks are Torn Open and His Eyes are Pitch-Black Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Dark-Green Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Scales and a Longer Tail. She Also Has a Medium-Sized Booty